The Council President's Weakness
by arei
Summary: [Set before the anime took place] Nozomi doesn't know everything about her best friend student council president, Ayase Eli. But she is confident that she knows her more than anyone else at Otonokizaka Academy. With her new discovery, she just got more closer to her beloved best friend even more. [sorry if the summary is bad again.] A very short NozoEli one shot.


Heyaa! yeah I said that I'm busy.. and this isn't even on my line up as well. I've thought of this idea some time ago and started it when I got free time. And I got some free time tonight to so I decided to finish this one while I can still remember the idea. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

I am now on my second year of high school. I couldn't be more than glad to be here. It is my first time to stay in a school for this long after all. I'm really thankful that my parents had let me stay here and live by myself, and more than anything else is that, I could still be with my beloved best friend, Ayase Eli.

It took me a lot of courage to approach her at first, but I have no regrets that I did because I finally made a friend, a precious friend that I also see as family now. Currently, she is the student council president in our school.

I guess giving support is my specialty. Elicchi relies on me. She was once very stubborn around me but my persistence got her to open up and be comfortable around me. I may not know a lot of things about her yet, but still I know her more than anyone else in school.

Everyone sees her as the cool and intimidating quarter Russian student council president. She's very popular and often gets love letters or confessions. And even though she feels really uncomfortable about it, she handles everything just fine while rejecting everyone.

"Do you know about that other girl in our school who seems to be as popular as you?"

"I don't know. What about her?"

"Sonoda Umi was what I think they said her name is. She gets lots of love letters and confession too like you."

"Ahh.. That may be the reason why I feel like things are starting to calm a little around me. I mean, the attention lessened and I'm really glad about it. I wonder how she handles them though."

"Does Elicchi already have someone in her heart?" I suddenly asked her out of curiosity but also because of wanting to tease her.

"H-huh? W-why are you asking me that Nozomi?"

"Hmm.. Just curious. The student council president gets tons of confessions and yet all of them gets rejected. Who would not wonder why, right?"

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"You already know the answer right? For someone who is always with me, what do you think?"

"Well, since you're saying it that way, I guess my assumption is right. That you already have someone-"

"W-what are you talking about Nozomi?!"

"Hahaha! Just joking! At the moment, I can tell that you don't have anyone."

"Don't surprise me like that Nozomi. I am not thinking about stuffs like that right now and I am not interested to have one currently. It will come when it's time right? So for me, just let it be."

"Oohh.. As expected of the cool and wise Elichika."

"Nozomi!" blushing slightly, she chased me as soon as I started dashing away from her.

That's Elicchi around me. She lets her guard down, and is somewhat childish. Unlike how maturely cool the other girls see her, she is actually adorably cute, childish, and still cool. But just recently, I've learned another adorable (could be surprising for others) fact about her.

It was one busy day for us at the student council. The two of us stayed behind in the council room to work on the documents that are necessary for the upcoming budget meeting. We were too engrossed in our work that we didn't notice it's already dark outside. Upon realization, we decided to take a break.

"Are you really fine staying out this late Elicchi? I don't have any problem since I live by myself but, what about you?"

"There are just few papers left so I think it's better to finish all of them already after this short break."

"Okay if you say so." I said as I stood up to put the finished papers on the filing cabinet. Just when I was about to get back on my sit beside her, the light went out and a loud scream was heard. I felt a pair of arm grabbed me and they're shivering. Everything was sudden that it took me a while to realize that it was Elicchi.

 _Could it be that Elicchi is afraid of the dark?_

"D-don't let go of me N-Nozomi." As if on cue, my arms moved to hug her tightly. I said earlier that she can be childish but Elichi at this state is not just childish. She's more like a real little child.

"Calm down Elichi. I won't let you go and I won't leave you alone." I said softly stroking her silky blonde hair. Her shivering stopped and she held me tighter. I can't help but smile at the action.

"There might just be problem with the power. It should be back soon."

"Thank you Nozomi."

I'm starting to feel a slight heat on my face as I continue to stroke her hair. We stayed like that for some more minutes until the light went on again. She slowly pulled away from me revealing her fully blushing face.

"I-I'm sorry for troubling you Nozomi."

"Don't mind it Elicchi." I winked at her in reassurance. "I guess it's better if we go home now before another power outage happens."

"Y-yeah. We'll just finish this early tomorrow."

We packed our belongings and placed our unfinished works on the other filing cabinet before going.

"I'll walk you home." I said to her as soon as we're out of school grounds.

"N-no need to. I don't want to trouble you even more."

"That's no good. I told you I won't leave you alone right? And there's no way I'll let you go home by yourself this late."

"The same goes for you."

"Hmm… You're right."

"Okay I know. Just stay over for tonight."

"Eehh? Are you sure? Wouldn't it be too sudden?"

"Of course it's fine. Let's go?"

"Okay that works for me." I happily grabbed her hand clasping them together as we walk towards the direction of her house.

 _I might want to keep this discovery to myself. I can't let others see how cute Elicchi is when scared. ufufu_


End file.
